halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Imperial Admiral
The supreme commander and imperial admiral are generally the same rank.Many speculate that the imperial admiral commands larger fleets but the truth is that Xytan Jar Watinree unoficially,without permission from the prophets,combined the two seperate fleets out of pure rebellion without a promotion in rank.It is most likely that the Imperial Admiral had originally commandered a single fleet as did the Arbiter before the Great Schism and generally it could be possible that Arbiter would also rebell and combine two fleets to creat an almost full scale rebellion against the prophets had he have been in the same exact situation.Also, if a Halo fan studies the book Halo Ghost Of Onyx more carefully, they will actually notice on page 239 it said "THE FORMER SUPREME COMMANDER" in a paragraph near the bottom of the page (If you can't find it read the whole page over and slowly).The word "FORMER" is refering to some who also had the same status as Xytan Jar Wattinree (Also it infers that supreme commander and imperial admiral are the same). In other words it is saying that someone (Most likely the Arbiter) held the same rank as imperial admiral/supreme commander.The Halo Graphic Novel's story-line itself is cannon, though when I say story-line I'm excluding the imaging to go along ad blend with the story.The imaging is'nt really trust worthy cannon.One prime example is the New Mombassa story plot.The story-line refering to the event prior to Halo2 is correct but the imaging to creat a clue of what it looked like is generally not cannon.The imaging for the elites in the plot and theme were graphically incorrect as they had pink skin.Even the weapons in that story were almost totally different.Pink plasma swords and plasma rifles that shoot green beams oposed to the white blue plasma sword and blue full automatic machine gun style plasma rifles that shoot lightning-blue bolts of plasma is totally different.Generally the point is that people believe that the Halo Graphic Novel is the source to look at for the subject.What many don't realize is that the artist were just simply being creative.The primary point is that people believe that just because they saw the supreme commander in violet armour that the imperial admiral and supreme commander are different.Just like the authors used creativity to creat the elites and covenant weaponry in Sunrise Over New Mombassa they just simply used creativity for the FORMER supreme commander (Just to make him look fancier and more awe inspiring) in Last Voyage of The Infinite Succor therefore ruining any true cannon for what a supreme commander might of actually look like.Also notice that the last image of the so called Imperial Admiral was a game mod and possibly a custom made multiplayer model. Rank The Imperial Admiral's armor is silver/gold and has dozens of golden glyphs that show a high ranking elite. The proof of the fact that supreme commander and imperial admiral are generally the same is the definition of the word "FORMER." Keep in mind it said on page 239 of Halo Ghost of Onyx it said "This happened before the "FORMER" supreme commander of fleet of particular justice." Definition of former, (I looked it up in my microsoft dictionary by internet and pasted the definition down on this article without any changes what so ever) Former-Having been something: having had the name or status specified during an earlier period. Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. Votes for MERGE *'Merge' As per above -- Halo3 *'NO MERGE' Insufficient evidence to their being the same. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 20:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC) not 11'6 the imperial admiral is not 11'6! its his hologram which he talks to the elite's thats 11'6. -- Cicthalowars 23:58, 26 March 2007 :No the hologram was either somewhere around 30 or 20 meters butt as for xytan's height, it was either a typo or that is in fact his height though it is possible that he was wearing a head dress as very high ranked elite most likely would. Please sign coments by adding and then adding your user name.Halo3 04:33, 4 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 Edited page I just edited the page on explaining why Supreme Commander and Imperial Admiral are the same.Halo3 15:54, 30 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :Until this issue is resolved no more new info should be added to the page. -- Esemono 16:36, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Well I myself then will vote to merge.With all do respect please add this proof that the Supreme Commander and Imperial Admiral are the same rank.That huge paragraph that I had written above to originally edit the page,"Imperial Admiral".Like I said, I vote "Yes this article should be merged with Supreme Commander."Halo3 22:01, 31 March 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 :But two different names are used, and we never hear two different names for any rank, other than Zealots having sub-ranks. I'm going to vote not to merge. Guesty-Persony-Thingy Early 90's to March 31, 2007. RIP. 20:02, 1 April 2007 (UTC)